


Here With You

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Whouffaldi Christmas One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Clara and the doctor safe forever, Domestic, Domestic!Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Heart eyes twelve, The Doctor loves muffins, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas and the Doctor and Clara cozy up for some alone time, and muffins. A Christmas whouffaldi one shot. Full of fluffiness, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in the Christmas Whouffaldi one shots series, so enjoy this fluff.

"Clara?" The doctor had materialized in the middle of Clara's flat but saw no Clara around at all. He walked over to the kitchen, placing the groceries she had made him get, on her countertop, and realized it was all very bright. She had lights decorating the whole place, including an actual Christmas tree, fully decorated in her living room.

"Oh hey!" Clara appeared from a corridor, smiling at him, making his hearts skip a beat. He turned to her and grinned as well, however his grin faded rapidly.

"Clara, is it Christmas." He asked.

Clara snorted and began to look through the grocery bag he brought.

"It's almost Christmas. Can't believe you don't even know when's Christmas." Clara laughed as she took out the egg nog she had asked the Doctor to bring.

Tonight was their "movie night". Every week, Clara demanded a night in, the two of them doing domestic.

"Well I seem to get the wrong date sometimes." He said defensively.

"Sometimes? Just last week you dropped me off at my fifth birthday party." She exclaimed.

"Yes well, it was quite a party. Couldn't miss that one." The Doctor huffed. Clara grinned at him and poured out the egg nog for both of them, as the Doctor took out the muffins from the bag. He grabbed a blueberry muffin and took a bite out of it, an explosion happening in his mouth.

"Need some alone find with your muffin?" He realized his eyes were closed, so he opened them to find Clara sipping on her egg nog, amused.

"Yes, please." He said sarcastically as he took another bite from the muffin. Clara giggled as she took a muffin herself and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the living room, leaving their mugs behind.

"What are we watching tonight?" The Doctor asked as he sat besides her. Clara faced him, giving him a look that made him feel chilly inside of him. Every look from her made him feel things, different things, that no Time Lord should be able to feel. But he enjoyed it, as much as he enjoyed Clara.

"No film tonight. Just talking." Clara whispered, as she slipped off her slippers, bringing her feet up to sit with her legs crossed.

"Don't we talk all the time?" He asked amused.

"Well we're usually running when we talk. But tonight let's just converse, in a safe place." She smiled. The Doctor studied her for a minute, locking his eyes on hers. Those beautiful big eyes, brighter than any sun he had ever seen. Clara was his lucky star, his only star. The Doctor gave a small chuckle, oh his Clara Oswald. The whole universe is his, yet there's no other place he'd rather be at, than here, safe, with his Clara. It wasn't Christmas yet, but it definitely felt like it. 

* * *

 

"Mother, why is that lady feeding that man?" A small blonde boy asked his mom, as they took a walk in the snow. The woman looked up at the window her son was pointing at, and saw a brightly lit flat, with a man and woman laughing, as the woman was trying to feed him something, and he tried pulling away, laughing. The woman smiled to herself, as she recognized the laughter. That was the joy that the Christmas spirit brings, to two people in love.

"Oh, she's just playing along. It's probably her husband." The woman smiled at her son, as they continued walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing like 2 more but if anyone has any ideas/requests feel free to tell me at my tumblr: Billiejoezee


End file.
